A variety of tool handles have been proposed for use with ground working tools used by gardeners, which purport to provide advantages either in term of ground working efficiency or ergonomics. Some tools, such as disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 180,018 (Greiner 1957) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,013 (Yonkers 1990), are intended for one handed use. Other tools, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,582 (Reisner 1979), U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,427 (Nisenbaum 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,343 (Nisenbaum 1991), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,144 (Nisenbaum 1992), are intended for two handed use.